Colorants such as caramel colors are commonly used in foods. In some brands of beer-taste beverages, the percentage of malt use is made lower than in others, so it often occurs that the characteristic color that should result from the malt is not fully developed. To deal with this situation, colorants are sometimes added to beer-taste beverages.